Her Memory
by padfoot'sprettier
Summary: Lily loses her memory and creates the perfect opportunity for James to get the girl who never wanted him in the first place.rated R for language & Maybe some other stuff
1. Default Chapter

_hey, ummm so this is my first fic, please be kind when you review and enjoy :)_

"That stupid, annoying, arrogant, insufferable, cocky, PRAT!"

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin looked up from their game of wizard chess as the beautiful Head Girl came storming into the Head's common room.

"Have a nice prefect meeting with Prongs, Evans?" Sirius called from the red couch in the middle of the room. He kept his stormy gaze at the board, but they still held amusement and, as always, some mischief.

"Padfoot, leave the girl alone. Obviously James did something that pissed her off. Don't go and make it worse." Remus said to his friend while watching his knight destroy one of Sirius' pawns.

"Thank you Remus." Lily Evans, the Head Girl, said as she plunked down on to the armchair next to the couch. "Shut-up Black. I really don't need any of your comments on Potter right now." She said right as Sirius opened his mouth to speak.

"Fine. Be that way. Check mate."

"What! No fucking way did you just beat me! You never win!"

"Moony, I always win."

"Only because you play against Wormtail. Snape could beat that kid in wizard's chess."

"You two are unbelievable." Lily was watching the exchange between the two friends. 'How could they be friends with Potter?' Lily thought. Sure her and Black had their differences, but that was mostly because he was Potter's best friend, and she definitely didn't like Potter. But her and Remus got along just fine, with them both being prefects for Gryffindor house since their 5th year. 'He might be friends with Potter, but he's nothing like him'. She thought.

The burgundy armchair that she was curled up in was extremely comfortable and before she could stop it, her eyelids started drooping and she slowly started to fall asleep.

Right as her head fully leaned onto the high back of the chair, the door to the common room opened with a bang. Catching the drowsy Lily off guard and resulting in her crashing to the rug.

"Nice going Prongs."

"Evans! I'm sorry, I didn't know you were trying to sleep or whatever you were doing. I shouldn't hav-"

"Potter!"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Okay."

When she had gotten back onto her feet (with a hand from Remus), she glared at the tall, handsome Head Boy with messy hair and wire-rimmed glasses around his hazel eyes.

"Are you okay Evans? You seemed kind of tense in the meeting."

"Kind of tense?" She said, just a little to calmly. "Kind of tense? Of course I was tense! Look who the fucking Head Boy is!" Her voice was slightly rising. "It isn't bad enough that I have to plan all the events in the year with you. Sleep across the fucking common room from you. Be partners with you in almost every class. I have to play quidditch with you. Have your BEST FRIEND as the fucking captain. Now, it seems that you have to be the biggest fucking git in the entire planet during the fucking prefect meetings too! You're supposed to be responsible! All the prefects are supposed to look up to you because you follow the rules, not because you turned all the Slytherin prefects' hair pink during the meeting!"

"Chill out Evans." James said with his hands out. "Why don't you have some fun for once? There's a party in Ravenclaw tonight. You should come with us. I think Gia and Carla are gonna be there." He brushed his hand through his hair, which just seemed to tick her off even more.

"A party. You invited me to a fucking party. I can't believe you Potter! Can't you get it through your thick skull that some people have to actually work their bum's off in order to get good grades? They put EFFORT into the things they do. Not everyone has a natural ability to be good at absolutely everything! Not everyone can just go to the Ravenclaw wing and dance and get totally piss drunk and shag random girls when there's a TEST the day after tomorrow!"

"Evans, come on. You can study all day tomorrow." James said. Only a little ruffled by some of the stuff she was saying. 'She can't think I slack off that much.'

"No I can't James! We have bloody quidditch practice tomorrow and knowing this nitwit over here," she pointed her french manicured finger at Sirius, who was still trying to be invisible. "We'll be working non-stop all day and by the time I get back here I'll be to tired to even keep my eyes open." Breathing deeply to try to calm down, Lily decided to ignore the fact that the three boys were giving her shocked looks because she actually said 'James' instead of 'Potter'. Lily didn't even know why she said it. It just kind of, slipped out.

"Potter, get your friends out of the Head's room and go to the fucking party. They aren't supposed to be here anyway." With that she turned around and went into her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Damn Prongs. I didn't even know she knew your first name."

It was 4:30 the following afternoon, and the Gryffindor quidditch team was practicing out on the quidditch pitch. Infact, they've been practicing since 9:00 that morning when it just had started to rain. But that didn't stop the captain/beater.

"Come on Padfoot! We're all soaked and can't see a thing! Just call off practice already!" One James Potter shouted at his best friend.

"Prongs, when you score two more goals, then we can be done." Sirius said back to him. They were watching their new seeker, a third year named Aaron Summers, zoom around the pitch. Everyone else was talking to various members of the team, waiting for the scrimmage to take place.

"Sirius! You know that no one here can score against Lily! We'll be out here till tomorrow morning!" Remus said from the other side of James. His sandy blonde hair was sticking to his forehead and it seemed to get in his eyes a lot, but he didn't seem to notice.

Sirius gave a big sigh and looked at his two best friends floating alongside him. "Fine. When Summers gets the snitch-"

"He's got it! He's got it! Sirius practice is over now right?" One of the team members yelled. All the players flew over to where the three were talking when the golden snitch was captured. They all hoped that this torture was done for the day and they could go inside to warm up.

"I was just about to say, we'll do one more drill, and then we can go inside." He was answered with two whacks on his head and a bunch of groaning and some rather rude comments coming from his keeper who was talking to the seeker. "Evans! Keep your unlady like vulgarities inside that pretty little head of yours. Thank you."

"I'll give you unlady like vulgarities fucking shitba-"

"Evans! Now don't worry, this drill is short. We all get in a line and try to score against Evans. She hasn't gotten much action today. Everyone gets two tries and THEN we can have a team meeting in the kitchens with some hot chocolate okay?"

The team followed orders, (although without much enthusiasm) and got in a line in front of the three goal hoops that Lily was protecting.

"Remus! Take out one of the bludgers! Okay Ashland! You first." Sirius yelled from the side.

Jerry Ashland, a 6th year and one of the chasers held on to the quaffle and started towards the goal posts. He chucked the red ball towards the left, the farthest goal from Lily, but she quickly flew over and caught it before it went through the big hoop.

Soon James was the only one left who hadn't gone twice. No one was able to score against the red head and Sirius seemed to have officially lost the bludger that had been sent free.

As James threw the quaffle, Lily flew at it and caught it right in front of one of the poles. A whizzing sound came from behind the team that was cheering for her successful save. Before anyone could stop it the lost bludger came flying towards the keeper who was looking to the side at the captain.

"Lily! Look out!" James yelled.

Lily turned and the bludger collided with her chest and pushed her right off her broomstick slamming her into the pole then down to the ground.

James was flying after her to catch her, but he could only grab her hand before she hit the soggy ground unconscious.

_hi - it's me again, yeah i know Lily is kinda a bitch and swears a lot and may have overreacted a little, but oh-well. Please be kind and REVIEW!_

_(i'm being a little hypocritical since i almost never review the stuff that i read here - but i promise i'll review all the time if i get some feedback on this- thanks!)-_

padfoot'sprettier


	2. The Plan

_Disclaimer: I think it speaks for itself_

"Lily...Lily...LILY!"

Lily's bright green eyes fluttered open and she stared at the group of people surrounding her. Her clothes were soaked and the ground was soft underneath her.

"You really gave us a scare, Lils." A blonde haired boy told her.

"You alright to stand Evans?" James asked.

"Ummm," The girl began. "I don't mean to be rude, but who the hell are you people?"

All the boys around her looked uncertainly at each other, then back to the redhead on the ground.

"Oh boy."

"Come on. Let's get you to the hospital wing." Sirius said.

Grabbing his hand for support, Lily shakily stood up. Her and the team slowly made their way to Madam Pomfrey.

"Sirius! James!" A voice from down the corridor called.

James, Sirius, and Remus were waiting outside the doors that led to the hospital wing and where Madam Pomfrey was taking care of Lily, along with Professor Mcgonagall and the headmaster. They all looked around and saw Carla Summers (Aaron's sister) and Gia McFey running down the hall towards them.

"Aaron just told us what happened. Is Lily okay?" Carla asked when they got closer to the boys.

"We don't know. She couldn't remember who anyone was or where she was when we brought her up here. Other then that she seemed fine." Remus told them.

"I swear," Gia began from behind Carla. "That if there is any permanent damage to that girl, you three will never be able to have children of your own. Got it?" She had an icy tone that could only be matched by one Lily Evans.

As soon as she finished speaking, Professors Mcgonagall and Dumbledore walked trough the double doors. All conversations that were about to begin ceased and the five teenagers gave their immediate attention to the two adults.

"Well, I suppose you would all like to know how Miss Evans is doing?" The headmaster watched them nod their heads yes. "She will be fine. Well, almost. Except for the whole memory problem." He smiled at them as if there was nothing to worry about and walked away.

"Professor Mcgonagall, what did he mean, by the 'memory problem'?" Carla asked.

"It seems that Miss Evans can't remember anything that has happened since she got onto the train for Hogwarts,"

"Well that's not so bad." Sirius remarked.

"In her first year." The Professor finished.

Sirius' face fell. "Oh."

"Now Professor Dumbledore and I have talked this over with her and we decided that we'll give her a simple test, which will decide if she is fit enough to stay in school or not. According to Madam Pomfrey, the chance of Lily getting her memory back is slim to none. So, she'll take the test, if she passes she stays here, with a slightly rearranged schedule and graduates in July."

"And if she fails the test?" Remus asked nervously.

"Then she will have to leave Hogwarts and be raised as a muggle back in London with her family." She didn't seem to mad or disappointed when she was explaining all this. And for some reason that just seemed to make James really angry.

"So your saying," He began in a dangerously low voice, "That Lily's entire future is going to be based on some test? That's ridiculous!" He ended just short of yelling and desperately tried to calm himself down.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but that is how we do things around here. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to dinner. I suggest you all do the same. Lily won't be able to see anyone until after her test tomorrow after lunch." With that, she walked away.

"I'm not very hungry." Gia stated. Everyone else seemed to agree and the five of them silently walked back to Gryffindor tower.

An hour later and Remus, Sirius, James, Carla and Gia were sitting in the common room. No one had said a word since they left the hospital wing. It was slightly awkward, but no one could think of anything to say.

Finally, Sirius looked up from his spot on the floor to James who was slouching in an armchair. "Hey Prongs?"

"Yeah."

"Do you still like Evans? I mean, do you still want to go out with her?"

Everyone turned his or her head towards the handsome boy on the floor. He still kept his questioning gaze on James, waiting to hear his answer.

"Well," Now James was the one with all the stares in his direction. "Yeah. I do still like her. Why?"

"I was just thinking,"

"Oh no! Run for cover!" Gia screamed and jumped over the back of the couch.

"Ha. Ha. No seriously. I think I have a way to get Lily to like you back."

Remus looked at him funny then, with wide eyes started shaking his head. "No. Padfoot, you can't. I know what's going on in that messed up head of yours and you CAN'T do that! Think of all the things that could go wrong and the consequences if she found out. You can't and I won't let you."

"But Moony!" Sirius whined. "It's a brilliant plan!"

Remus scoffed and shook his head in response.

"Why don't you tell us the plan." Carla said.

Sirius smiled and leaned in, which made everyone else lean in, creating a circle of sorts. He put his finger to his lips to signal that they have to keep it a secret.

"Okay, since Lily doesn't remember any of us, we obviously have to re-introduce ourselves to her."

"If she passes the test." Gia pointed out.

"Please, it's Lily Evans we're talking about. Memory or no memory, that girl can pass any exam put in front of her with flying colors." James pointed out.

"Right, well she doesn't know anything that might have happened in the past or the behaviors of certain people. We can fill her in on some things and maybe put Prongs here in a new light."

"So you're saying that you want to talk about James and how brilliant he is in front of her, hoping she'll instantly fall in love? You're nuts." Gia said.

"No, no. I'm saying we tell a few fibs and give Lily the impression that all six of us are best buds and James maybe a little more then her best bud."

"Lie to Lily and tell her that James is her boyfriend!" Gia exclaimed. "Brilliant, I'm in."

"Gia!" Three voices said in surprise.

"Excellent! What do you say Moony? You in?" Sirius asked his friend.

"Absolutely not."

"Moony! Come on. You don't even have to do anything. Just stand there and act normal around her. You guys are already friends. I promise that you don't have to lie to her once."

Remus looked at his friend skeptically. "Fine. But I'm not telling her anything that wasn't true yesterday."

"What about you Carla?" Gia asked. "Will you join willingly or do I need to tell the Marauders some of your deepest secrets?"

"You wouldn't dare." Carla said, but not sounding too sure.

"James and Lily are perfect for each other and if I have to tell a few white lies to make Lily understand that, then that's fine with me. It's for the greater good." Carla still didn't seem convinced. So she went to her next plan of action. "One time, when Carla was at band camp she st-"

"OKAY! Okay! I'll go along with it. Jeez! But, James. How do you feel about all this?"

Once again all eyes were on him. "Uhhhh. I guess it's cool." He said with a shrug.

"Alright!" Sirius said, clapping James on the back. "We'll go talk to her tomorrow after lunch."

"Wait! What are people in school gonna say about this? Everyone knows Lily hates James and it won't be a secret if everyone finds out." Carla pointed out.

"Easy. If Lily is able to stay, the professors aren't going to tell everyone she lost her memory. It will probably be only us who know. We'll tell select people (the biggest gossips we can find) and tell them that Lily and James had been dating in secret since they didn't want everyone to know and that's why she pretended to hate him. And when she fell, she had a concussion and when she got better it was to hard to pretend so they decided to make their relationship official." Sirius told them.

"Wow. You really have thought this through haven't you?" Remus asked.

Sirius shrugged. "We've been sitting in the common room for two hours straight. I got bored."

"Come on. Let's go to the kitchens." James suddenly suggested. "You girls coming?"

Carla and Gia shook their heads no and went up to the girl's dormitory to finish some homework.

_Nothing really happens in this chapter. Just kinda setting it up. Next chapter they actually talk to Lily!_

_**Thanks to all who reviewed! **(I could always use some more!)_

padfoot'sprettier


	3. Friends?

_**Disclaimer: if I have to have a disclaimer, do you think I own anything? I thought so.**_

* * *

Lily looked longingly out the window from her bed in the hospital wing. The sun was out and most of the students were outside after classes, enjoying the sun before it turned into winter. How she just wanted to go outside. 

The people from the ministry had come a few hours ago to give her the special test. She had passed, which surprised everyone, including herself. The next day Lily was to start classes with the seventh years and every evening after dinner, she had private tutoring with the Head Boy.

The doors to the wing opened and four students walked in.

"Hey Lils. How have you been?" A blonde girl asked.

All four of them took seats around her bed. Lily looked at them all confused.

"Who the hell are you?"

They looked at each other and then the blonde answered again. "I'm Gia. We used to be friends." She said in a voice that sounded like she was speaking to a two year old.

"I'm Carla." A pretty blue eyed brunette said. "I'm you're friend too." She had used the same voice, and it was really getting on Lily's nerves.

"I'm Sirius, this is Remus." A handsome boy added. At least he talked in a normal voice.

"Sorry, but am I supposed to just be all happy and warm when I can't remember any of you?" Lily asked bitterly.

Gia, Carla, Remus and Sirius looked nervous and anxious at Lily's snappy response.

"When is James getting here?" Sirius asked Remus quietly. But not quietly enough since Lily had heard.

"Who the fuck is James? I don't need more of you people confusing me." Lily's face was getting slightly red from her anger, and that was never a good sign.

"James is nobo-."

"Don't listen to Remus, he's just tired. James is actually your boyfriend Lils. And he just had to speak to Mcgonagall, he'll be right here." Gia announced casually.

"Did you just say my boyfriend?" Lily asked. If possible it seemed that she was getting even madder.

"Yeah. Don't worry, he's hot. And funny t-."

"So yesterday I fell off a flying broomstick, I lost my memory from the fall, I'm supposed to stay in all my seventh year courses even though I don't remember ever being here, I have to be head girl, you people are acting like nothing is wrong and that's pissing me off just a _little_ bit, and NOW I supposedly have a boyfriend." The silence that followed was uncomfortable to say the least. But it didn't last all that long. "But of course, it's okay cause my boyfriend is hot. Yep, all my problems completely disappeared because I have a hot boyfriend who's funny too."

No one dared to say anything to the very irate red head. Usually she only let out her anger on the Slytherins or James. This was something new.

"Maybe…we should just…go…then." Sirius suggested cautiously.

"Yeah, maybe you should." Lily snapped back.

She fell back onto the bed pillows as they headed towards the exit. When she heard the door shut, she reached behind her head and grabbing the pillow, shoved it to her face and let out a smothered scream.

Lily threw the pillow across the room then lay on her bed in silence.

"Bad day?" A deep voice came from the foot of her bed.

She gave a startled scream and accidentally fell off the side of the bed. Chuckling, the boy walked over to her and gave her a hand up off the floor.

When Lily was fully standing, she was met with two beautiful hazel eyes behind a pair of wire rimmed glasses.

"I'm James." He had messy dark hair and was much taller then Lily.

"I'm Lily." 'Wow he is hot.' Lily thought. "Wait James? Oh God, are you the boyfriend I'm supposed to have? My day could not get any fucking worse." She said while sitting back on the edge of the bed.

James sat next to her, laughing slightly.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Lily asked.

"Just glad to know you didn't lose your bitchy personality along with your memory. That would have really sucked."

"You call all your girlfriends bitchy?" Lily teased, easily starting to like this guy.

"Only the ones I really like."

Lily laughed at that and James smiled at her. 'She should smile more, she has a beautiful smile.' He thought.

"So what are you doing here?" Lily asked. "Was it to see me?"

"No, I'm actually having a passionate affair with Madam Pomfrey and happened to run into you on the way to our secret sex room."

"You're secret sex room?" Lily repeated mockingly.

"Oh yeah. All kinds of kinky shit in there."

"She's a little old, don't you think?"

"Well, I already went after Mcgonagall and that didn't work out, she's in denial. Don't worry she'll come around, they always do."

Lily was having trouble breathing from all the laughing.

"That girl was right. You are pretty funny." She told him when she regained her breath.

"Who said I was funny?" James asked curiously.

"I think her name was Cayla? No, Carla. It was Carla."

"Did she say anything else about me?"

"Said you were hot."

"Do you agree?"

"Look, James." Lily suddenly took on a serious tone. "I'm sure we were pretty close and everything, before the, accident. But right now, I don't even know you, so could we maybe hold off on the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing?"

"Whatever makes you comfortable, Lily. And how bout this, I'm you're new best friend okay?" He watched her nod her head and that she was clearly confused by all this, so he continued. "You'll get to know me all over again and sometime I'll ask you out on a date. Then you decide on how you feel about the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing. Deal?"

"Deal."

The two shook hands and smiled at each other. They didn't say anything else. Just sat there in a comfortable silence, still holding hands.

The moment was ruined however, when James' stomach reminded him it was dinner time.

"Are you hungry?" Lily asked, smiling at his flushed cheeks.

"A little. Do you want to go to the kitchens instead of the great hall tonight?" He asked.

The red head nodded yes and both of them stood up and headed for the portrait of fruit, still holding hands.

* * *

"You surprised me James." Lily said. 

It was an hour or two and the Head Boy and Girl were walking up to their room after dinner.

"Why is that?" James asked, afraid he might have done something wrong.

"When I first found out I had a boyfriend, I wasn't to happy. I had already lost my memory and just having a sucky couple of days. I figured that when I saw you, you'd be all 'let me kiss you' and 'but you love me Lily Billy! Let's go make out and it will all be better'. But instead you acted like someone I had just met, which I technically did. And now, I don't know, I feel like I can trust you no matter what. You know what I mean?"

James just nodded his head, suddenly feeling guilty. 'If only you had figured this out a couple of years ago.' He sighed silently thinking if he should tell her the truth. 'And give up being able to hold her hand with out getting smacked in the face. You don't really want to really go back to the way things were do you?' A voice in his head answered him that sounded a little like Sirius.

Lily sensed his change of emotion and instantly regretted saying anything.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Just forget it." She started walking faster and James was brought out of his thinking immediately.

"Hey," He caught up and gently grabbed her hand to stop her. "Don't be sorry. I'm sorry, I was just, thinking. I'm glad you feel like you can trust me, even after all you've been through." He pulled her into a hug and was thrilled when she eagerly hugged him back. "Let's go, we're almost at the head's room." He grabbed her hand again and they quietly made their way.

* * *

"For the record, you surprised me too." James said from his seat on the couch in the Head Common Room. 

"You already knew me. How did I surprise you?" Lily asked only a few inches away from him.

James looked at Lily, who was looking at the blazing fire. The light set off lots of different colors in her hair. She moved her face to look at him when he hadn't answered. James was amazed at the brilliance of her green eyes in the firelight.

'How did I miss those before?' He asked himself.

"James?"

"Right, sorry." He blushed a little, but was fully prepared to blame it on the fire, if she pointed it out. "Well, I honestly was a nervous wreck all day. And when I saw Gia, Carla and the guys when they left the hospital wing, well let's say they didn't help calm my nerves. I thought you would be all 'stupid mother fucker' and 'god dammit I hate you! Why the fuck are you here – stupid shithole!'. But thankfully, you weren't like that at all, and I'm glad."

"Thanks, I guess. I don't really swear that much do I?"

"Only when you have to."

* * *

After a few hours talking about school and the students and anything else that came through their heads, it was late. 

"I should guh oo ed." Lily said through a yawn.

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that last bit." James teased.

Lily hit him softly on the shoulder. "Shut up. I said I should get to bed. And so should you."

"Yeah. I'll see you in the morning then." James gave her a peck on the forehead then took off for his room.

Lily touched the spot where he kissed her and smiled while standing and stretching her lean body. She walked to her room, "Friends my ass" She mumbled as she shut the door.

* * *

_Hey there, I know that this took me longer to post but let me explain for future updates, cause this might happen often: Cause my parents are divorced, I go back and forth every other week. I can only use the computer when I'm with my mom, so when it's my dad's week, updates might take a while, or not at all, BUT! Everyday after school I'm at my mom's for a couple of hours, so I can sometimes type something up if it's already written. Now that I have completely wasted time and space I will stop talking, I swear_. 

_Thanks to all my reviewers! _

Keep em' coming! (please) 

_padfoot'sprettier_


	4. Lilys backin school

Disclaimer: sorry, but I really don't own anything. I promise.

* * *

Lily's first few days back to school were hell. In her classes, while she wasn't as far behind as she thought, she was still behind. And that could get frustrating.

Then there were her 'friends' Gia and Carla. She just couldn't figure out why she had become their friends in the first place. Gia was such a bitch! She was rude, mean, and wouldn't talk to anyone who was outside her small clique of friends. Carla wasn't so bad. But she was always complaining about something. A test she bombed, (which was, of course, the professor's fault), or she was having a bad hair day, or she broke a nail. Always some stupid thing that she wasn't capable of dealing with silently.

But Lily could always rely on James to cheer her up. She was starting to find that every small touch he gave her, in the hall, class, during meals, they made her day. His friends were rapidly growing on her too. Remus and Sirius hadn't made the best first impression at the hospital wing, but they turned out to be really cool people to be with.

Lily could always count on Sirius to give her a good laugh and Remus really helped her out in classes and was good to talk to about anything. Then there was Peter Pettigrew. Something about him felt off to Lily, but he was one of James' best friends, so she didn't say anything.

The other kids would give her weird looks when she would enter the Great Hall laughing with one of the Marauders, (what Sirius, Remus, James and Peter called themselves). And the professors were surprised to see Lily Evans laugh along at their pranks instead of yelling at them. Lily thought this was a little odd, but just shook it off. She was more concerned with when James was going to ask her on a date, cause she couldn't wait any longer.

Two weeks after the 'accident', Lily stepped into the Great Hall for breakfast. Seeing Sirius and Remus already eating and no James in sight, she made her way towards them.

Gia saw her walking along the table and called over to her. "Umm, I have to talk to some people right now. Sorry." She quickly ran off to the other end of the long table.

"Morning Lily! How are ya today?" Remus asked as she sat next to him and across from Sirius.

"It's Sunday, Remus. I'm doing as best I can on the last day of the weekend." She replied.

"Good to hear Sweets." Sirius said. He had just started calling her cute little names like sweets. But he only does it because it pisses off Lily and James gets jealous.

"Speaking of sweets," Lily began. "Do you guys know when James is gonna ask me out on a date?"

Sirius choked on his juice and Remus just stared at her. They glanced at each other, then back at the red head.

"What the hell does that have to do with sweets?" Siruis asked when he finished coughing.

"Don't try to change the fuc- sorry- the subject, Sirius." Lily warned. "I know you know. James tells you everything. Now tell me."

"We don't know. Sorry Lils." Remus told her.

She looked at both of them carefully, trying to decide if they were lying. The two boys felt uncomfortable under her intense gaze.

"You're lying." She finally said. "But if you two don't want to tell me, then I'm pretty sure I could get it out of Peter quickly." She made to stand up, but Remus stopped her and she sat back down, looking expectantly at them.

"Peter doesn't know anything. Don't do anything to him. If you get all scary like that at him, he might piss his pants, and we wouldn't want that." Sirius told her. He looked over at Remus and it was as if they could read each other's minds.

Lily figured they were having a silent argument, and from the looks of it, Remus was losing.

Eventually Sirius smiled widely, and turned to Lily. He was about to say something, but James chose thatmoment to sit down next to Sirius.

"Morning fellas. Morning Lily, sleep well?" He started piling his plate with all kinds of breakfast food.

"Great, thanks." Lily replied.

James started eating, (more like stuffing his mouth), but stopped when he noticed Lily's clean plate.

"Lils." James said, getting her attention away from Remus and some book he was reading. "Are you feeling well today?"

"I feel fine. Why?" She asked confused.

"How come you're not eating anything?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Well at least have some toast."

"James, I'm fine. Really. I'll have something at lunch."

"Lunch is a long time from now."

"James!"

"Lily!"

"I'm not fucking hungry!"

"I don't fucking care! Eat something!"

"Fine!" She angrily grabbed some bacon and toast from James' plate and with her fork picked off Sirius' omelet and put it on her own plate.

"Happy?" She asked, with her mouth full of eggs.

"Yes, thank you." He went back to eating the rest of his breakfast.

Sirius glared at an oblivious Lily. No one took his food. Never mind right off his own plate! Making a decision, he noisily moved to the other side of James and, making sure he got Lily's attention, started whispering in his ear.

Lily watched Sirius whisper to James. She wasn't an idiot. She knew he was telling him about her question earlier. She watched James' face for his reaction. She wasn't to sure what she wanted him to do, but she was definitely curious. At first he looked a little confused, then just happy. He flicked his gaze over to Lily, then quickly back to his pancakes.

Finally Sirius moved back to his original seat with a satisfied smirk on his pretty face.

* * *

James, Sirius and Remus had promised to show Lily the secret passages of Hogwarts. So, they spent the morning going to different tunnels and hidden rooms. It was around lunch time that they stopped at a statue of a hump back witch.

"What's this?" Lily asked.

"This, Lily, is the secret to our success." Sirius told her, patting the statue affectionately.

"Well, most of it anyway." James corrected.

"But it's just a statue." She pointed out. The three boys looked at her like she had sprouted three heads and all her clothes fell off. "What?"

"Just a statue? Just a statue!" Sirius yelled indignantly. "This is much more then just a statue. This, this, this masterpiece, is the first passage to ever be discovered by the Marauders. It's much more then a statue Lily, much more." Sirius might have gone a little over board with the fake tears at the end of his speech, but Lily got that it meant something to them.

"Right. Anyways. This lady is going to lead us to our date today." James informed her.

"Our date?" Lily asked.

"Yes." Remus pulled out his wand and tapped the witch's hump, while saying "dissendium". To Lily's surprise, the hump opened up, revealing a stony slide.

"I get in there?"

"Yep. Here, I'll give you a boost." James successfully got Lily into the tunnel and he followed her with Remus and Sirius on his tail..

When they met Lily at the bottom. They were in a dark, damp underground tunnel, that led into more darkness. Lily looked at Remus and Sirius then back at James.

"I thought this was a date."

"It is." Sirius told her.

"You go through the tunnel with one of the Marauders, you go through with all the Marauders." Remus explained.

"Peter isn't here." She pointed out crossing her arms.

"Sorry, but it's a rule we made long ago. And for today, Peter doesn't count. Now let's go. It's quite a walk." James said when no one could come up with a better come back.

Subconsciously, James took Lily's hand as they walked side by side. Remus and Sirius gave each other knowing looks, then continued behind James and Lily.

* * *

**A/N: **_I know, it's been a long time since the last update, but I'm sorry, I've been busy and to be honest I had absolutely no idea what to write for this chap._ _**Next chap. is the Date! Ahhhhh!**_

_Thank you to all those who reviewed! Keep it up and I'll make you some cookies in my cooking class tomorrow!_

_**padfoot'sprettier**_


	5. Hogsmeade

In the chocolate store, Honeydukes, located in Hogsmeade, four teenagers that were most likely not supposed to be there ran out onto the streets.

"We're in effing Hogsmeade! I thought the students were only allowed down here on scheduled days?" The pretty girl asked.

"Well, technically, we're not allowed here. But none of the professors are here and I thought you could use a break from the Hogwarts food." James said as they made their way down the not the crowded street.

"James, I've been eating the food for what? Two weeks?"

Sirius waved a hand dismissively from the other side of Lily. "It's all the same. Now, let's pay Madam Rosmerta a visit." He started to walk faster towards a building that looked like a bar was inside.

The hanging sign that was above the entrance told Lily that they were going in the Three Broomsticks. Inside, there were little tables with all sorts of magical beings strewn around the room. Sirius was at the bar in the middle, shamelessly talking up a woman quite older then he. And it seemed that she was flirting right back.

"Who's that women behind the bar?" Lily asked James and Remus when they sat down at a table in front of the window.

The two young men looked over and then back with small smiles on their faces.

"That's Madam Rosmerta. Sirius has had a crush on her since first year. It's really sad actually. He flirts with her and asks her out, then she'll turn him down because he's to immature." James told her.

"Sounds like someone else I know back at the school." A voice said from behind them. Sirius had been listening and was now giving James a secret look.

"Who back at the school would be so desperate to ask the same person out from when they were eleven, to seventeen? It's stupid." Lily said.

Sirius took a seat next to Remus and across from Lily, glancing between her face and the slightly reddening face of James. "Why do you say it's stupid Lils?" He asked innocently.

"If after almost seven _years _of constant rejection, they still don't get to just move on, then there is some serious brain damage going on. If they don't like you, they don't like you. Suck it up and move on. Obviously they're not going to change their mind over night about how they feel about a person. I just think it's kind of pathetic." Lily said smartly. "James? What's wrong?"

She hadn't noticed, but sometime in her explanation James had put his head on the table face down. Sirius and Remus were giving him sympathetic looks.

James had never felt so defeated. He had tried for so long to get Lily to date him. Granted, it wasn't exactly as long as Sirius had been mooning over Madam Rosmerta. Still, three years was a long time, and it was mostly full of rejection.

Three years James had tried to get Lily and she just kept saying no. While Sirius was probably just after the older woman for sex, James really felt something for Lily. Even when he didn't know her and she was just some girl with red hair who sat in front of him in all of their classes, he knew that somehow, she wasn't just another pretty girl to look at.

And now she talks to him. Actually blows off the people who she used to hang out with to just have a conversation with him. It felt great. And at the same time awful because he's doing nothing but lying to her. Saying she was good friends with the Marauders. That wasn't true. Saying they had so many good times together. Not really true either. Saying that Lily and him used to date. That _definitely_ wasn't true.

And if she ever does get her memory back…Lily would never talk to him again. No matter how far into the future it gets before she can recall anything of her former life.

_I shouldn't have agreed to this,_ he thought. _Out of all of Sirius' crazy and totally insane ideas, this one tops the cake._

_And what a place to be having this epiphany. On your first fucking 'date'. _

James started banging his head on the table repeatedly.

_Stop beating yourself up over stuff you've already done. _A voice in his head spoke, that once again, sounded a lot like Sirius. _What are you gonna do now? Stop talking to her? Break up with her? You aren't even going out! You heard Professor Mcgonagall and Madam Pomfrey; the chances of Lily getting her memory back are one in a million. It's almost positive to not happen ever! You'll never get this opportunity again. _Sirius' voice drifted off and James lifted his head.

"James, are you okay?" Lily asked from beside him.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." He said, clearing his head. "What should we order?"

"Already taken care of." Sirius said. As soon as he finished talking, a big man with a furry beard (a/n: furry? Where the hell did furry come from?) walked over with four plates of different foods, and four bottles of butterbeer.

* * *

After the lunch, Lily, James, Remus and Sirius were back outside, walking in the warm afternoon sun.

"You know, in a few more weeks, it won't be this nice out." Remus said, looking up at the sky.

Lily sighed, "I know it sucks. I hate the cold."

The three boys looked at her in surprise. "You hate the cold? But isn't your birthday in the winter?" James asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately. You sound surprised at this."

"Well yeah." Sirius said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I've never known someone to not like the season that their birthday is in."

"Well, you do now. Hey, what's that store over there?" She asked, pointing to a storefront with all kinds of strange things in the window.

"You don't kno- oh, yeah, forgot. That's Zonko's Jokeshop." James told her.

"Looks interesting. Let's go inside." She grabbed James' hand and pulled him in. Followed by Sirius and Remus.

Inside Zonko's was all sorts of pranking objects. Teacups that bit the drinker's nose, bars of soap that turned hands pink, drinks that made you turn into your least favorite person for three hours, and fake wands.

Lily was amazed at all the stuff in there.

"Is this where you get all of your pranking stuff?" she asked James as they walked down an aisle that was lined with real looking masks.

"We used to live in this store practically. But now, we use our own charms and hexes for pranks. But we'll never turn down the classics, if the time calls for it." He told her.

"What's one of the classics?" She asked.

James looked at her, then walked towards one of the barrels that stood in the corners of the shop. He stuck his hand in and pulled out a brown rock type thing.

"Like dungbombs in the hallway." He said, throwing her the said dungbomb.

Surprisingly Lily was able to catch it easily and it didn't feel like a rock at all. In fact, it was quite mushy and velvety.

"What do you do with it?"

"Just throw it at something, or someone, and it will explode. Making gross smelling gas come out and drench the person with it. It's really funny to sneak them into the Slytherin's food."

Lily rotated the one in her hand curiously.

"Throw one at Remus." She said. At first James didn't think he had heard her right.

"What?"

"Throw one at Remus." She repeated.

"Why would I throw one at him?"

"Because I told you to, and you should trust me."

"I do trust you."

"Good. Now throw one at Remus." She said for a third time. She was quite patient, knowing how absurd she sounded.

Finally making up his mind, James took another dungbomb out of the barrel and finding his friend only a little way away with Sirius, he chucked it.

Lily and James watched it fly through the air, and with a loud**_ splat! _**It landed on Remus' back. The area around Remus and Sirius was nothing but smoke in an ugly shade of yellow/green. The awful stench was traveling all around the store. The shopkeepers though seemed completely immune to the smell.

Soon the smoke cleared, but the smell was still in the air. Sirius was visible with a huge smile on his face.

"Prongs! That was great! Completely uncalled for, but gr-" **_splat! _**Another dungbomb had gone off in the store…right in Sirius' face. Once again the smoke came and James and Lily ran out before Sirius or Remus could think up any revenge.

The couple ran down the street and up a hill that led to the Shrieking Shack. A so-called haunted house.

James and Lily stopped just outside the gate that opened up to the field in front of the house.

"James, I heard this place is haunted. We can't go up there." Lily protested when James went to walk further.

"It's not haunted." He said a little amused. Lily gave him a skeptical look. "I promise! The shrieking shack is a safe place to be. If you ever want to get away, the tops of the towers or the shrieking shack would be the best places." Lily still didn't look totally convinced. James sighed. "Would I lead you into a dangerous situation? Don't you trust me?" He asked, repeating the words Lily had said earlier.

"Yes, I trust you."

"Okay then." James took Lily's hand and laced their fingers together, while leading her up to the scary looking house.

Inside the shack, everything was covered with either dust, or a white sheet. Mostly both. Unusually, the floor was dust free, but not totally clean. It looked like lots of walking had been done and the dust just got carried off to somewhere else.

"Is there any place to sit in here?" Lily asked, eyeing the covered furniture.

"There's a bed upstairs. That's the only thing guaranteed not to make you sneeze or bite you."

"Bite me!"

James didn't reply, just took her hand and led up the creaky stairs. The upstairs, Lily noticed wasn't as clean as the downstairs. On the floor, there was mainly one long streak of hardwood, where it looked like something large had been dragged. Towards the walls there were human and animal footprints, giving Lily the sense this was a familiar place for James or at least one of the Marauders.

They reached a door, all the way down the hall on their right. It opened to what must have been the master bedroom. A king size bed was still in the room with tangled sheets. The room wasn't clean at all and all the furniture was completely destroyed, except for the bed.

Lily took a seat on the bed, followed by James.

"So do you and the guys come here often?" She asked.

"Oh, every once in a while." He said, moving uncomfortably on the bed. Either he wasn't comfortable with the question, or he wasn't comfortable sitting on a bed with Lily. Or maybe it was both.

The two talked about nothings and somethings for surprisingly at least an hour. Holding hands the whole time and James seemed to like to play with their fingers when they were together.

"So why did you want me to throw that dungbomb at Remus?" James asked. Finally getting to the reason they were currently in the master bedroom of the shrieking shack.

Lily's face turned slightly red and she looked away at the wall behind her. "Ummm, well, I guess, ugh. Never mind, I can't say."

"Why can't you?" James asked softly. He had a pretty good idea why Lily would want to get him alone. If that's actually what she had wanted.

"Because it's too…difficult. I guess."

"Why is it difficult?"

"Why are you asking me annoying questions?"

"Why are you avoiding answering them?"

"Why do you want the answers?"

"Because I know why I finally threw that dungbomb at Remus and why I pulled you out of the store. Now I want to know why you threw the dungbomb at Sirius and why you followed me."

Lily watched him, watch her. They just stared at each other. Slowly moving in, with out even noticing.

Lily got tired of the slow moving crap and quite suddenly grabbed James' face and kissed right on the lips. It wasn't romantic and it wasn't special or sensual in any way. It was just two pairs of lips pressed against each other for a few seconds.

They pulled away from each other and you could have fried an egg on Lily's forehead, she was so red with embarrassment.

James chuckled slightly at Lily's blush. "How bout we try that again?" He asked.

Lily nodded and he leaned towards her, much slower then the first time.

James lightly pressed his lips against hers. Lily relaxed into the kiss and eagerly opened her mouth when she felt his tongue on her bottom lip.

Whatever James thought kissing Lily Evans was going to be like, it was nothing compared to this. Her mouth was so warm and her hair between his fingers was soft. Her arms hung loosely around his neck and she played with the longer hair at the back of his head.

Gently, Lily started leaning back and taking James with her. Soon they laid out on the king bed with James on top. His hands roamed to her sides and down to her hips. The little sounds she was making, encouraged him to move his hands even lower.

James slowly pulled away and Lily made to protest but James really needed a breather. A very short breather.

"We should get back to Hogwarts. It's getting late." He whispered.

"Or we could stay here."

"We have class in the morning."

"They won't miss us."

"You are going to willingly skip class?"

"It's better then moving."

James laughed and moved to the side of the red head. She rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around his stomach.

Before he wrapped her in his arms, he moved one of the pillows on the bed to behind him and put the sheet on top of them both.

"You're comfy." She mumbled sleepily. James chuckled lightly and when he looked down he saw Lily's eyes closed and noticed her steady breathing.

Leaning back onto the pillow, James closed his eyes and went to sleep thinking not even in wildest dreams did he expect Lily Evans would ever fall asleep in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so the ending sucks and I have to say I'm not too happy with this chapter. I personally think the whole thing is moving to fast. (with J and L) but I'm too lazy to change it and quite honestly, I don't want to re-write the chapter. It's been awhile between updates and I'm v. sorry about it. I'll try to be better at the timing.**

**I have some stuff planned that might make some twists. Might not. _Meh _who knows.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please keep it up! (5 updates and I'll update _much_ sooner then I planned!) (hint, hint, wink, wink, nudge, nudge)**

**_padfoot'sprettier_**


	6. They're back

Disclaimer: I honestly don't own anything…just so you know…

James woke up the next morning, with Lily still in his arms and the sun shining through the ripped curtains. He looked at his watch and it was already 10:00. They were supposed to be in transfiguration right now. He made to wake Lily up, but seeing her sleeping peacefully, he decided one day of missed classes really couldn't do any harm.

An hour or two later and Lily woke up. Taking in James' sleeping form and the blanket that was laid on top of them, she guessed that he had already woken up. She smiled when she realized he had let her sleep. Taking after his example, Lily snuggled closer into his chest and rested her head on his shoulder, falling back into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Remus and Sirius could not believe James and Lily. They had missed a full day of classes and couldn't be found anywhere. It was really starting to worry them when neither turned up after the final lesson.

"Where would they go?" Remus asked his friend on their way to put their bags in their dormitory.

Sirius thought for a second.

"Maybe Prongs is getting lucky." He guessed, using James' nickname.

Remus gave him a dirty look and walked into the Gryffindor common room, slamming the portrait door in Sirius' face.

"What did I say?" He heard Sirius yell from the other side. He smiled when he then heard the fat lady's voice yelling at Sirius for letting his friends treat her that way.

"Hey Remus." Remus turned around and was face to face with Clara.

"Hey Clara." He smiled at her and she turned a light shade of pink.

"Me and Gia were wondering if you knew where Lily has been all day." She asked.

"Sirius and I were wondering the same thing. James is missing too." He told her.

Clara gave him a confused look. "They aren't together are they?"

"They left together last night. We haven't seen them since." He confessed.

Carla's eyes got wide and when the portrait hole opened and Sirius came through, she mumbled thanks then ran up the girl's stairs.

"What was that about?" Sirius asked, having just walked over when he spotted his friend.

"She was asking about Lily."

"Those two better stop fucking around and get back to the castle fast or one of the professors are going to notice."

"Sirius! You don't know that's what they're doing!" Remus exclaimed while they made their way to the boy's stairs.

"I may not know _exactly_ what they're doing," Sirius said. "But I _do _know Prongs, and I'm sure I have a pretty good idea."

After putting away their books and bags and Remus making Sirius do at least _some_ of his homework, they made their way to the Great Hall for dinner.

Just as they sat down and started piling food onto their plates, the noise in the hall suddenly came down to scattered whispering. Remus, noticing the sudden drop in noise level stopped spooning mashed potatoes and looked around. Everyone seemed to be looking up at the doors and sure enough, standing there were James Potter and Lily Evans holding hands and wearing the same clothes that theyhad been wearing the day before.

Remus nudged Sirius and he finally noticed the couple also. It seemed though, that James and Lily didn't notice anything different. Lily was laughing along to some joke James had just told and he was smiling down at her.

Everyone in the hall was speechless. Yes, the whole school knew that James had a crush on Lily, since he asked her out at every possible chance. But it was also a fact that Lily couldn't stand James. No matter what he did, whether it was funny or not. She hated him. And these past few weeks she seemed all buddy-buddy with him and the Marauders, who she also hated. And now they came into the Great Hall for dinner, laughing and holding hands while they had been missing the whole day. Suspicious? Only a little.

Slowly the noise level went back up to normal as James and Lily made their way down the table to where Remus and Sirius were.

"Yes! Mashed potatoes!" Lily exclaimed while getting into her seat across from Remus with James at her side.

The two got food, (a lot since they hadn't eaten since lunch the day before) and started eating like nothing odd was happening.

Sirius and Remus, however, wanted answers. So they sat there. Looking at their friends who were flirting back and forth and eating from each other's plates.

"Well?" Sirius finally said when he couldn't wait any longer. "Don't you two have something you would like to say to us?"

Lily and James looked up from their food and then each other and then back at Sirius.

"What do we have to tell you?" James asked.

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe where the hell you two have been all fucking day!" He said coldly. He definitely hated being left in the dark, and that was exactly what was happening.

"Mr. Black has a very good point." The teenagers looked behind them and saw Mcgonagall giving James and Lily a look that clearly said, 'you had better have a good explanation or get ready for detention for the rest of the year'. "Where have the Head Boy and Girl been all day?"

James opened his mouth to repeat some lie he probably already used before, but Lily beat him to it.

"Well professor, me and James needed to have a Heads meeting and it turned out a lot longer then we thought it would." James winced. That wasn't going to work. No one would believe that. But she wasn't finished. "Then I asked for some extra help in some of my classes because I was still a little behind from, you know, everything. Accidentally we fell asleep early this morning and didn't wake up until after classes had ended. We're really sorry professor and promise not to sleep through classes ever again." She smiled at the end of her apology and waited to see if the older women would buy it.

Lucky for them she did.

"Alright. Don't do it again. And next time you want to have a Head's meeting, please inform me or Professor Dumbledore." With that she turned around and left the hall.

Lily turned around to find three smiling faces in her direction.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"You just lied to a teacher." James said, putting his arm around her waist to bring her closer.

"I did not, I only exaggerated the truth. We _did _sleep through classes. Just not _all_ of the classes." She said and she smiled when James leaned his head in and kissed the spot where her neck meets her shoulder.

* * *

Later that night, after Lily left to go back to the Head's room, James stayed with his friends and the four of them, Sirius, James, Remus and Peter were in the 7th year boy dorms joking around and just having a good time.

"So Prongsy," Sirius asked.

"So what?"

"What were you and the lovely Lily _really_ doing all day and all night?" He asked it with an innocent tone, but they all knew what he was thinking.

"There was none of that, Pads." James told him from the floor that he was laying on.

"None of what? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know what I'm talking about. Whatever your sick and perverted mind is thinking of right now. There was none of it."

Remus and Peter shared amused looks. They knew what Sirius was trying to do. He was going to make James say what they did or didn't do out loud.

"James, if you're thinking about what you thought I was thinking about then obviously you must be the one with the perverted mind since you had to have been thinking the nasty thing that I was supposedly thinking of."

James looked confused and so did Peter. But that was no big surprise. Remus smiled at Sirius, who was also smiling, although a bit bigger then Remus' since he knew he was winning against James.

"So, did you two do anything that Professor Dumbled-"?

"We didn't fuck Sirius! We kissed! That was it!" James' patience had run out and couldn't stand to see that knowing smile that Sirius would have if he didn't find out. Plus, James had been planning on telling Sirius anyway. They just didn't have secrets from each other.

"Just kiss? That's it? You're gone for the entire night and all day today and all you did was kiss? It couldn't have taken that long to kiss, ask her out, kiss again and that's it Sirius said skeptically.

"Well, she fell asleep and I didn't want to wake her up. Then I fell asleep and we didn't wake up until the next day when classes had already started." He explained.

"She fell asleep when you were in the middle of kissing her? James, mate, don't go around bragging bout that. Okay?" Sirius said.

"No! She was lying on the bed when she dozed off and we weren't kissing that time!"

"So now there's a bed and still nothing happened! I'm thinking you're about to tell me you had all your clothes off too, but nothing happened."

James was getting tired of going around in circles. It was really starting to get on his nerves when finally someone other then Sirius asked him a question.

"Where were you that has a bed?" Peter said from his bed.

James silently cursed. He had hoped that that question didn't come up. He honestly had no idea how his friends would react if they knew where he had taken her. But he knew that he couldn't avoid the question and should just get it over with.

"The shrieking shack." He mumbled while bending his head down.

"Sorry, couldn't quite hear that, but it sounded like you just said 'the shrieking shack'." Sirius said with disbelief.

James nodded yes, Sirius had heard him correctly. The silent tension could have been cut with a knife. None of the young men dared to move. Three of them cause they were to shocked, slowly moving towards angry, and the other one because he was to worried about which body limb they might chop off if he moved to fast.

"So," Peter started slowly. He didn't like awkward silences and even though he was mad at James, he would rather have everyone yelling then the silence.

"Look," James began, slowly standing up. "I'm pretty sure that you guys are mad at me for taking Lily there, and you have very right to be. But I didn't tell her about anything that we do there and she doesn't know about the names or anything. We were just trying to get away from you guys in Hogsmeade. I swear she doesn't know anything." He said, casting wary glances at them.

Peter seemed fine with this explanation and was searching through his trunk for some chocolate. Sirius was a little less giving to his friend. But he knew that James wouldn't lie to them and he _definitely_ wouldn't betray their trust. Even Remus was looking a little more relieved after this explanation.

"She doesn't know anything right?" He asked James.

"Not a thing." He promised.

Remus nodded his head. "Okay then."

James was immensely pleased that no one had tried to kill him or not talk to him for a month like what happened with Sirius two years ago. Although what he did might have been much worse and much more of a betrayal then James taking Lily to the shack, he still had his worries.

"Thanks you guys. But I should get going. Can't miss class again!" He said while opening the door to leave.

"Make sure you change your clothes in the morning!" Sirius yelled after him.

"And use protection! We don't need little Prongs' running around the school! One Potter is enough for now!" The ending of Sirius' 'advice' was a little muffled, since James closed the door in the middle. But he was still able to hear it and the laughing that followed from everyone inside.

James didn't have to worry about getting caught in the halls just after curfew since he was Head Boy and could say he was patrolling and besides, the halls were completely empty. He went to the Head's room and planned on talking to Lily, but when he got inside, her door was shut and he assumed she was sleeping. He didn't want to wake her up, so he slipped into his own room and after changing and taking a shower, fell asleep.

* * *

When James had entered the common room and had assumed Lily was asleep, he was wrong. The red head was actually wide-awake. She couldn't sleep. Not after what happened on her way back from the Gryffindor common room.

She had said goodbye to the Marauders and James got a quick peck on the cheek, then she left for her and James' room.

It wasn't curfew yet. She still had a good fifteen minutes until then, so she wasn't worried about getting caught. But the Hogwarts castle was still a little unfamiliar to her and even though she had gone down to her room everyday since she lost her memory, she had only gotten there from the Gryffindor tower once before, and she had been with James and Sirius. So it's safe to say she hadn't exactly been paying attention to which way they had been going.

Anyway, somewhere by the second staircase and third knight she passed did she realize that she was in fact lost and had no idea how to get back.

She turned around to try to follow her footsteps back to Gryffindor, but instead she slammed into the chest of someone and landed on the floor.

"Sorry, didn't see you." She said while standing back up. She was a little ticked off that the person she had walked into hadn't even helped her up.

But when she was face to face with the person, she knew why. In front of her was none other then Lucius Malfoy. Taking a quick look over his shoulder, she saw Severus Snape also.

"Well, well. If it isn't the little mudblood, blocking my way." Lucius smirked at her.

"Watch what you say, Malfoy." Lily said as she backed up a little bit.

"Oh, that's right. I wouldn't want your _boyfriend_ or his annoying friends to come and attack me." He said, exaggerating on 'boyfriend'.

"Is there something you wanted Malfoy, or do you just enjoy walking into people and then calling them names?" She was tired and her patience was wearing thin. She tried to side step him, but he moved in her way and Snape had moved forward incase his friend needed help.

"Do you even know where you're going Evans? You could ask for help if you're lost." He smirked at her again.

"Were you following me? Did you watch me get lost? You could have said something!"

"And miss having this little chat? I don't think so."

"Malfoy, I swear if you don't fucking move then,"

"Then what? No, I don't think you'll do anything. Besides, I have a question for you."

"That's nice. Why don't you ask me at the prefect meeting next month. I would really like to get to my room now, so if you don't mind." Again she tried to move away from the two slytherins, but again, they got in her way. Getting frustrated, she turned around and started going in the direction she had headed in the first place.

"You know that's the wrong way." Malfoy's voice carried over to her. She could hear the amused smirk that was sitting on his face. God, did that kid ever stop smirking!

"You could help me out and point me in the right direction." She said when she had stopped and turned around.

"Only if you answer the question."

"Fine! What is it?"

"How come you can't find your common room?"

"That's it?" Lily laughed and turned around, only to turn back. "You follow me around the castle, watch me get lost and don't even help so you can ask me _why_ I'm lost. That has to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard of in my life." She was walking away again and this time she heard them following.

"Me and Severus here have a possible reason as to why you're lost."

"Oh, really? Please enlighten me."

"Could it possibly have something to do with that little fall you took during quidditch practice?"

That made Lily stop walking. How the hell could he know about that? The professors made sure everyone who had been there wouldn't tell anyone so it wouldn't be the next gossip for the students.

"Who told you about that?" She wasn't going to even try to play dumb, since he already knew what happened.

"No one told me. I was there."

"You're not in Gryffindor."

"Me and Severus were checking out the competition. Nothing illegal. But we didn't hear anything about your condition so we took a few guesses here and there…" He trailed off and he was walking away in the opposite direction. Lily wasn't going to let him go that easily.

"How did you figure it out? Was it obvious?" She followed Snape and Malfoy until they slowed down so she could walk at the same speed.

"We had different scenarios about what happened with you, but we were never 100 percent positive about anything. We were leaning towards one that made the most sense as to why you were acting so differently. Then tonight, when you had walked into dinner attached to Potter, well, there was no denying what happened. You had lost your memory."

Lily was confused. "How would me walking into dinner with James explain it all?"

Here Lucius and Severus laughed. "If you don't know, I'm sure you'll find out soon."

"No, tell me now."

Lucius stopped walking and so did the other two. He stared straight into Lily's green eyes and she was a bit taken back by it. "Does anyone in this school piss you off?" He chuckled a little at her face when he asked that. "I mean, do you honestly _hate_ anyone?"

Lily thought it over a little bit. Yes, people pissed her off. But it was hard not to. The first person that came into mind was Gia and then Carla. But she didn't really spend enough time with them to see if she truly hated them. But the professors certainly made her mad. And she was real close to blowing something up her first few days back to classes so yeah; I guess she knew what it was like to really hate someone. At least for a period of time.

She nodded her head and Lucius smiled. Actually smiled. It wasn't particularly nice, more like a smile if he just got revenge on the person whom he hated to most.

"The person, or people you're thinking about, is it Potter and his friends?"

Lily's eyes widened. Why would he think that? They're the only people she can talk to.

"Of course it isn't them. They're my friends. The only ones at this point."

"Well, let me tell you, that it was obvious what happened to your memory because if I had asked you that same question a year ago. Even in the beginning of this year, you're answer to that would have been a yes." He smirked at her one more time then him and Snape walked away leaving a very confused Lily in the middle of the hallway.

When she realized she was alone again, she panicked that she didn't know where she was. Again, she hadn't paid attention to where they had gone. But when she looked around she saw the familiar portrait of a fat man from the 1500's, with a small mustache and not a lot of hair. It was the portrait that led to the Head common room.

She checked over her shoulder to make sure Malfoy and his friend had really gone and then muttered the password just in case they decided to stay in hearing range.

When she eventually got into bed, she didn't even try to sleep. Only a few minutes later and she heard James walk through the portrait and she was glad that he didn't come in to see her.

_Why would James and the guys make me mad?_ She thought. It just didn't make any sense.

Peter, okay, so she could see where he might piss her off sometimes, but James, Remus and Sirius? No frickin' way could they make her that mad. Why would before, she hate them, and then she loses her memory and _poof_ they're all best friends?

It gave Lily something to think about and it wasn't until a few hours later that she fell into a fitful sleep, dreaming about dating the giant squid and all the prefects with pink hair.

**A/N:_ so that's that chapter. I have to say, the conversation with Malfoy…not to happy with that, but again, I'm just too lazy to change it and I don't think I could do any better then that…so anyway! As always review! And thanks to anyone who pointed out mistakes. I type fast and I forget about different grammar stuff that the spell check doesn't pick up cause it's spelled right. So sorry bout that, I'll try to be better bout reading it over and stuff.._**

_**Please review cause they make my day! **_

_**padfoot'sprettier**_


	7. Detention

**Disclaimer: I swear I don't own anything…I wouldn't be typing this other wise.**

_**Her Memory – Chapter 7**_

Lily dragged herself down to the Great Hall the next morning. She had slept fitfully all night and it was a Tuesday. She hated Tuesdays even when she got a full night's rest. So she was a little irritable.

When she entered into the large room, she immediately sensed a pair of eyes on her. Looking around, she saw the steel gray eyes of Lucius Malfoy following her. Deciding to ignore him, Lily walked to the three boys about two-thirds down the table.

On her way, she passed Gia and Carla. She smiled at them. 'Might as well be nice since I've been blowing them off.' Lily thought.

But instead of two friendly grins back, the girls gave her suspicious looks and whispered to each other, still staring at Lily. 'That's weird.' She thought as she continued moving down the packed table.

"Morning Lils." Remus said as she sat down next to him.

"Morning." She mumbled.

Sirius and James were joking about something, Lily wasn't really paying attention.

She could still feel Lucius staring at her from across the room. And sure enough when she looked up from her plate, he was looking right at her. The way he looked, like he knew something she didn't, made her uncomfortable and it irritated the hell out of her when he shot her a smirk as James leaned over the table and kissed her on the cheek.

"James will you switch seats with me?"

"Why do you want to do that?"

Lily shrugged. "I just don't have a good view." She nodded to the Slytherin table.

The three guys looked over just in time to see Malfoy and Snape look away from obviously staring in their direction.

"Take my seat." Sirius offered, standing and walking around the table. Lily did the same and they spent the rest of breakfast laughing (and kissing). Sirius kept a close watch on the Slytherins. The Marauders would take care of them later.

* * *

Potions class was a disaster.

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter threw Filibusters' Fireworks in the potion that Malfoy and Snape had been working on. It had exploded, covering all the Slytherins and a few Gryffindors in a lumpy green liquid. Too bad for Malfoy and Snape, they probably wouldn't have gotten detention if the class had actually been making Polyjuice Potion that day.

All six of the young men got detentions that night, (it was really no doubt who had thrown the fireworks). Lily would be alone for the majority of the night, something she wasn't too happy about, but the looks on Malfoy and Snapes' faces were worth it.

After that class they had Charms, Lily's favorite class. It had taken hard work, but she managed to get back to the top of the class, only behind Sirius. Apparently he has a secret talent for Charms that no one is supposed to talk about because it isn't 'cool'. Whatever.

"Hey, Lils! Wait up!" James yelled through the hall.

Lily turned around in the hallway on her way to the charms classroom to wait for her boyfriend. Behind him were Sirius, Remus and Peter but they were walking more slowly, obviously not that much in a hurry to talk to Lily.

"What is it?" Lily asked, only a little irritated.

"What's wrong? How come you didn't wait for us in the dungeons?" He asked while lacing his hand in hers.

"I don't know. Forgot."

"Are you mad?"

"Why did you have to get detention?" Lily snapped at him. The other three were right by them now, but quickly passed when they heard her tone.

"You're mad about that? During class you thought it was hilarious." James pointed out.

"I know I laughed James. It was funny, but now I have to spend the whole night alone. Do you know how boring that is?"

James sighed and brought her closer for a hug. "Can't say I have first hand experience. Sirius can be kinda clingy."

Lily laughed into his shoulder and they didn't move from their spot by the wall, even when the bell rang, letting them know they were late.

"You know we haven't really been alone since last weekend." Lily hinted.

"Lils, that was two days ago. Not even, sense we skipped classes yesterday." James said.

"I know but it feels longer, don't you think?" She asked softly as she kissed his neck.

"Mmm, we should be in class." James mumbled, though he wished to God she wouldn't want to go.

"Charms is my best class. We can disappear for an hour." She whispered into his ear. She continued kissing and nipping at his neck, making him let out cute little groans and noises from the back of his throat.

"Follow me." James grabbed her hand and they ran off into a spare classroom one floor above the charms wing. It wasn't very nice or romantic or clean, but at the moment the two teenagers didn't care at all.

James picked up Lily and sat her on a desk, her legs spread so he could be closer. Their kissing was heating up and James' hands started to roam.

Lily could feel him getting harder as they kissed and his hand made it's way under the back of her shirt and the other one was high up on her thigh. She didn't really care, she was to caught up in just, James.

He always made her forget her problems about school, Malfoy and anything. After barely two days of 'going out' and one of them was spent sleeping, she still already knew why she had dated him before her memory was lost. He was perfect for her.

When she had started to move her hands from his back to the front of his pants, the door was busted open, surprising them and caused Lily to fall off the desk as James jumped backward.

"What the hell was that?" Lily yelled from her spot on the floor.

"I can't believe you two!" A familiar voice said from the doorway.

When Lily looked up she saw the other three Marauders crowding inside the room with stupid smiles on their faces.

"Head Boy and Girl skipping Charms so they can have a quickie in the class room," Sirius said walking over to Lily to help her up. "I have to say I'm impressed. I didn't think you had it in you."

"Shut up Sirius." James said. He was pulling his un-tucked shirt down, obviously trying to hide…something. He wasn't doing a very good job.

Sirius put on a fake sad face, "My little Jamesie is growing up. I remember just yesterday,"

"Sirius! I'm hungry! We found them, now can we go to lunch?" A hungry Peter asked. They didn't need to hear Sirius' speech about James and what an idiot he is with girls. Especially when quite a few of those stories had to do with Lily.

"Alright, fine." He said with a sigh. "Prongs, you might want to wait here a few minutes so you can, uhhh, calm down a little bit." Sirius gave him a smug smirk and threw an arm around Lily's shoulders, steering her to the door. "Don't worry, we'll take care of sugar here." He called over his shoulder.

* * *

They got through the rest of classes and all to soon dinner was over and it was time for detention. Lily said bye to them as they went to the dungeons and she went upstairs. She was planning on maybe talking to Gia and Carla. She figured she didn't exactly give them a fair chance and plus, there was absolutely _nothing_ else to do.

Up in the 7th year girl dormitories in Gryffindor Tower, the two girls Lily was on her way to go see, Gia and Carla, were gossiping on one of the beds. They were interrupted by a knock on the door and a familiar (or unfamiliar, since they hadn't talked in weeks) poked her head in.

"Hey guys, can I come in?" She asked. She wasn't really nervous about talking to them, but she was just skeptical if staying alone would be more fun.

"Of course you can." Carla said. She jumped up from the bed to make more room for Lily. "How have you been? I feel like the three of us haven't talked in forever." She still talked in a high voice, but Lily discovered if she clenched her jaw really tight and pictured James with a hard-on, it didn't really bother her.

"It has been a long time. But I suppose that's my fault. I've always been hanging out with Sirius and Remus and James. I feel really bad about it." Lily used her fake voice and concern that she reserved for talking with these types of people. Fake people.

"Speaking of James," Gia put in. "You two seemed real close at dinner last night and at breakfast this morning. What's been going on with you two? Are you dating?" She stared at Lily intently, desperate for answers on the relationship everyone's been talking about.

"Well, yeah, we're dating." Lily admitted. It's not like it was confidential or anything. But it was kind of awkward talking about it with Gia and Carla.

"So how far have you guys gotten?" Lily realized she was probably the only one who felt awkward at the moment.

"Well, we haven't really done anything. We kissed and that's about it."

"You two disappeared all day yesterday and all you did was make out?" Lily nodded. "And I suppose you were talking about the weather when you went missing from charms today?" Lily's face was turning redder by the second. She really didn't want to be discussing this.

Gia and Carla were laughing hard at something that Lily must have missed somewhere.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry Lily. It's just that, you're going out with James Potter and yet you haven't done anything. It's funny that you're still as stuck up now as before the accident."

Lily was speechless. They did not just say that? She wasn't stuck up! So she didn't feel ready to do _that, _it's not a fucking crime or anything.

"Anyways," Gia said after she calmed down. "Did you hear that Marsha Banks has a date with Remus Lupin this weekend?"

"I don't know what he sees in her. I mean she's not even that pretty. Probably just doing it so he can fuck her."

"Carla has a crush on Remus." Gia said to Lily when she noticed the red heads' blank look.

"I don't have a crush. I just feel that he would be happier if he dated me then stupid whores like Marsha Banks." Carla corrected her.

An hour later and Lily left the two girls, saying she needed to get back before curfew. In truth she had been watching the pink alarm clock on the night table, waiting till a believable time to leave. It had been the longest hour of her life.

For Gia and Carla, that night they discovered that the 'plan' wasn't working exactly like they wanted to.

Yes, she was dating James and didn't remember anything that happened, but the other part of the plan, _their_ part of the plan wasn't falling into place. She was supposed to get with James, causing Gia and Carla to become close to the Marauders and when James dumped her, (which they had assured each other he would), they would comfort her and in the mean time Gia would get James and Carla, Remus. It was perfect, until Lily got back and stopped talking to them. No, the plan definitely wasn't working.

* * *

Over on the other side of the castle, in the dungeons, was the most tense and hateful detention to have ever taken place in the school.

James and Snape had been assigned to organize the entire stock of potion ingredients by size, shape, color and alphabetically. And there were a whole lot of potion ingredients.

Sirius and Malfoy had to clean all the cauldrons by hand and neatly stack them away. Sirius had at first teased James on having the suckier task, but then he learned just how annoying Malfoy really was. At least James was working with someone who didn't really talk.

"Narcissa tells me you moved out of your mother's house." The blonde said smartly to Sirius.

"None of your business, Malfoy." Sirius grumbled, focusing on the cauldron he was scrubbing.

"It's to bad you didn't get into Slytherin, Black. You would have fit in nicely."

"I didn't want to be in fucking Slytherin." He was obviously tense and holding in the urge to punch Malfoy in the mouth because he was shaking slightly and his eyes looked dangerous.

"Your brother, Regulus, he's a nice fellow. Not to fond of you, but every family has its black sheep."

Sirius threw down the cauldron that was still dirty and went to lunge at Malfoy. But he was held back by James who had run over as soon as 'brother' left Malfoy's lips.

"I swear to fucking God, Malfoy, stop talking right now or I'll let go of him and you won't be able to see, stand and eat tomorrow morning." James threatened. He pulled Sirius father away and made him face his own. "He's not worth it. Just don't listen Pads." James said quietly to Sirius who was breathing heavy and casting glances over his shoulder.

"Evans must be so proud to have a boyfriend like you Potter. Loyal and honest and, oh, wait, not honest. But I'm sure you have other good qualities too." Malfoy smirked when he saw James' face go red with anger.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about? I think you know. Unless you think it's okay to tell the girl who hates you that you're her boyfriend just so you can get some." James had him pinned up against the wall so fast, no one saw it coming.

Malfoy laughed and Snape went on organizing the stock, but James and now Sirius were not amused at all.

"You didn't actually expect to get away with it did you?" The waver in James' face was all he needed. He started laughing, even when he was pushed up against the wall quite hard and was very close to getting beat up by both of the Gryffindors there. Sirius wasn't as responsible as James and if his best friend got in a fight, he would be there, backing him up and throwing punches whenever needed.

"Evans is never going to talk to you again when she figures it all out. It's only a matter of time. So if I were you, I'd hurry up and fuck her before that time comes."

"Shut up about Lily." James said in a dangerous voice. He was being pushed over the edge and didn't know what would happen if he actually fell.

Before he could do anything, the sound of a door unlocking brought their attentions back to the room and the detention they were supposed to be in.

James let go of Lucius and he walked over to Snape, smirking the whole way.

Professor Willes walked into the room and told the four they could leave, even if they weren't done, it had been a good 5 hours the boys had been in there. He left and went back to his quarters, leaving them alone again.

Malfoy and Snape left, followed closely by James and Sirius. James grabbed Lucius' shoulder and spun him around so they could talk.

"Listen Malfoy, stay away from Lily. I don't want you talking to her, staring at her or even thinking about her. You got it?" James looked practically wild and he was slightly taller and more muscled then Malfoy, for a moment he was a little scared that James would hurt him, badly, if he didn't adhere to what he was saying.

"What happens if I do talk to her?" He asked smartly. He couldn't let it show that he was intimidated by a couple of muscled Gryffindors. Even though his only protection was Snape and he definitely wouldn't be much help.

James and Sirius looked at each other then back at them. "You don't want to know Malfoy. Trust me." Sirius informed them.

With that, James and Sirius turned around and walked back to Gryffindor tower intent on letting Lily know she should keep her distance from Malfoy.

**A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating in like what? 3 weeks? I was on vaca, and had writer's block for this story, blah blah blah, I know, stupid excuses, but what are ya gonna do, right? **

**Well there it is. I don't like it much, but oh-well. Although I did have fun writing Gia and Carla's parts. They remind me of some of the conversations me and my friends have. (we call any girl who's pretty and/or has a hot boyfriend a whore. It's not personal, we do it to each other, it's just our way of letting out jealousy.)**

**Either next chapter or the one after I'm gonna skip ahead a little bit just because I don't want everything to happen in like 3 months (right now it's October-ish) and it would just be easier. It will probably be the update after the next one. Hope it won't be confusing or anything. Anyways, **

**Hope you enjoyed cause now you can review!**

**padfoot'sprettier**


End file.
